Timothy
by WinxGirl34
Summary: A Winx Club and Hercules crossover. When King Sky banishes Valtor to the Omega Dimension, Valtor wants to seek his revenge by trying to kill Sky's son, Timothy by turning him immortal. Now Timothy has to prove he is worth being a warrior by becoming a well known Specialist in Zenith, and finding his true love along the way.
1. Mortal

**~Timothy~**

**A Hercules and Winx Club Crossover**

**By ChrisJan34**

Chapter One: Mortal

In a far away land in the magical dimension, there was a ponderous era of powerful fairies and brave and bold warriors, but the strongest and most determined of all these heros was Timothy. However, this hero had to figure out the true meaning of being a hero before gaining the real title. Although, the story begins long before the birth of Timothy, back when the magical dimension was first created, when creatures of evil and destruction ruled. Hurricanes, tornadoes and natural disasters never seized. But then one day, a mighty and powerful couple named Sky and Bloom formed a Company of Light to take control of the chaos in the magical dimension's realms. With Sky's powerful sword, he captured all the evil creatures that were loose, and with the help of his wife, Bloom, stopped the constant natural disasters and sent the creatures into the cold and abandoned Omega DImension, where they were fester forever in misery. Now it was a few days after the birth of Timothy, and everyone in Magix, the capital realm of the magical dimension, was celebrating the birth of Bloom and Sky's son. All the famous fairies and warriors of the past were invited, and Bloom held newborn Timothy in her arms as a crib formed magically beside her.

"Timothy, settle down." Bloom laughed as she set the tiny baby within his crib, then Sky walked up towards the crib proudly.

"Well, would you look at this." He replied, "Isn't he just so cute." And then Sky began making sounds, causing baby Timothy to laugh joyously and grab on to Sky's finger, then he lifted him up with no effort.

"Whoa," Sky thought out loud, "he's strong, just like his father." Then one of Bloom and Sky's many friends flew in between the crowd of people.

"Excuse me!" She called, "Pardon me. Sorry!" And then she stopped and gave Bloom a nicely arranged bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you, Livy." Bloom replied happily, "They are beautiful."

"Well, I did have Amore do the arrangement on them." Livy admitted, then flew toward Sky, "Fantastic party, I never seen so much love in one place since Princess Stella discovered herself." Just as Sky was talking to Livy, Timothy took the sword from the pouch of Sky's outfit and began playing with it.

"Sky darling, keep the sword away from the baby." Bloom warned.

"Don't worry, my dragonfly. He won't hurt himself, just let him discover." Sky told her. Suddenly Timothy threw the sword across the room as it hit a pillar. However the pillar re-formed itself and the sword magically reclaimed its place in Sky's possession. All Sky could do was chuckle warmly.

"I'd love to thank you all for the amazing gifts, everyone!" Sky announced once he get everyone's attention.

"What about our present, Sky?" Bloom asked her husband.

"Oh, that's right." Sky thought, "We just need some clouds, a bit of dragon fire, and…" When Bloom added her magic to the clouds shaped with a winged horse, the tiny creature came alive when little Timothy touched its head.

"His name will be Chicko." Sky told his son. The young warrior was curious as to what this thing was, and as it crawled out of it's cloudy shell, it began flying. Timothy pulled it near, and they bonked heads. When Chicko got his bearings, he licked Timothy's face, and then Timothy pulled him into a big hug, making everyone around them let out a sweet 'aww!'

"He's so tiny." Sky thought softly, "That's my boy… my Timothy." And then the King of Magix gave his newborn son a fatherly kiss on the head.

"What a sweet father and son moment." A wicked voice replied as everyone looked toward the entrance, "I haven't gotten this chocked up since I got a bit of ice stuck in my throat!" It was Valtor, the ruler of the Omega Dimension and a very cold man.

"Valtor, you got here." Sky laughed, "How are things in the Omega Dimension?"

"As usually, cold, ice covered, and full of frozen bodies." Valtor replied evenly, "And here is the newborn baby. I got a little sucker for him." So he gave baby Timothy a sucker made of ice, but when he gave it to him, the little baby bit his finger. Valtor tried to pull away, and was successful within a few seconds. Chicko just began laughing at him.

"He's got a tight grip." Valtor thought.

"Don't be so uptight, join us and celebrate." Sky told him.

"I would, but unlike you fairies and warriors just lounging around here in Magix, I have a full time job, which you just so happen to give to me, _Sky_. So I can't." Valtor explained.

"It you don't take it easy, you'd work yourself to death!" Sky joked, then began laughing hysterically, and so did everyone else, "Oh I killed myself with that joke!"

"If only you would." Valtor hissed under his breath as he disappeared from the room. If there was one person that you didn't want to get made, it was Valtor, because he had a despicable plan. He was the ruler of the Omega Dimension, and he was a cold, ruthless man. He had a throne of ice, and he sat down before calling his most loyal assistants.

"Stormy, Darcy, come here now!" He ordered.

"Coming, Master!" A female voice yelled as one of his witch assistants ran across the ice clumsily. The another witch ran across the ice, bumping into the first which and them crashed in front of Valtor.

"Stormy and Darcy, ready and willing, your evilness." They both announced in unison.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Valtor scoffed, " Just tell me when the Ice Queen arrives."

"She's here already, Master." Darcy told him.

"What, she's here and you didn't even tell me!" Valtor snapped.

"We're so sorry, Master!" The two witch begged.

"All right, remind me to talk to you two after my meeting." Valtor sighed as he walked away. It a difference place in his icy lair, to meet with the Ice witch of death.

"That's it, hold that pitiful fairy's thread of life tight for me." She instructed as she took a pair of sharp scissors, and snipped the thread in two. There was an ear-piercing scream as a fairy's body appeared, covered in ice and lifeless. The Valtor walking in to the area where the ice witch was doing her heartless job.

"Icy, I am so sorry that I'm-" He began, but was interrupted by the queen of death.

"Late, I anticipated that you would be." She told him sternly, "I know everything, past, present and future."

"Well, I went to a party so-" Valtor began.

"I know!" Icy shouted.

"Okay, okay. So… Sky, the one who banished me from the rest of the magical dimension, now he has a-" Valtor tried to explain.

"A newborn baby." Icy continued for him.

"So if this kid going to foil my plans for the takeover of the magical dimension or what?" Valtor asked Icy.

"Well, I'm not supposed to reveal the events of the future, it could alter what occurs." Icy explained.

"May I just say something?" Valtor began, "Did you do something with your make-up because look radiant."

"Oh really?" Icy thought.

"Icy, my fate is in your cold, yet powerful hands." Valtor told her.

"Oh I suppose I could tell you." Icy replied with a smile as she used her ice crystal to look into the future, "In eighteen years, the three planets will aline. When they do, the time with come for you to release the creatures that Sky had sealed away here. And then Sky will fall, and you, Valtor, will rule once again!"

"Yes, yes!" Valtor thought happily, "I love it!"

"However there is a catch, if eighteen year old Timothy fights against you, you will fail." Icy warned.

"What!" Valtor snapped, "Okay, okay…I'm fine." After the meeting, Valtor, Stormy and Darcy walked across the ice toward Valtor's spell box.

"Ladies?"he asked them, "How exactly do you kill a warrior?"

"I have no idea, Master." Stormy told him.

"You can't, sir." Darcy advised him, "They're immortal."

"Perfect, Darcy." Valtor replied evilly as he took a potion from his spell box, "So, we'll have to turn Sky's newborn son… mortal."

* * *

And so, that night while the kingdom of Magix was fast asleep, and baby Timothy was safe in his crib beside Chicko, two dark shadows crept towards his bed. There was a loud crashing sound that woke up both Bloom and Sky within the next room.

"What's going on?" Bloom asked tiredly.

"The baby!" The both shouted in unison as they ran from their bedroom to the room of their newborn son. Sky parted the curtains and gasped to see Chicko stuck in the blankets, and baby Timothy's crib smashed straight down the middle.

"Timothy!" Bloom cried out and began sobbing uncontrollably as a fiery anger burned in Sky's eyes.

"No!" He shouted as the skies of Magix became surrounded by lightening. Meanwhile Darcy and Stormy transported the baby warrior towards a strange location within the magical dimension, somewhere they hoped no one would ever find Timothy.

"Oh, now we've done it." Darcy thought, "Sky is going to use us for sword combat practice!"

"Oh, just shut up and hang on to the child, Darcy!" Stormy shouted. Just then, the three of them hit the ground hard, and baby Timothy began crying with fright.

"Let's just destroy this kid and get it over and done with." Darcy told her sister.

"Here, you noisy little brat," Stormy replied, giving the baby Valtor's potion within a bottle, "Some baby formula." And when Timothy began to drink the potion, he started to turn into a human.

"Look, he's actually changing!" Darcy pointed out, "Let's just kill him now!"

"Not yet, Darcy," Stormy advised, "he has to drink all of it." And within a few minutes, he was almost done drinking the potion, until Darcy and Stormy heard voices coming from a distance away.

"Hello, is anybody there?" a man called out, which surprised Darcy and Stormy as the bottle flew across the ground and broke in two, and the last of the potion sizzled into the soil. A man and a woman walked up to the spot where Darcy and Stormy once were to see baby Timothy crying all alone on the group.

"Flora, over here." The man called as his wife walked up to baby Timothy and gathered the crying newborn in her arms.

"Oh, you poor, poor thing," Flora thought as pulled the baby toward her to try and soothe his crying.

"Is anybody here?" her husband called once again. In a hiding spot, Darcy and Stormy watched the couple discover newborn Timothy.

"Should we do this now?" Darcy asked Stormy.

"Yeah, now." Stormy told her, then, they went out of their hiding place and transformed into snakes.

"He must be abandoned." The man thought out loud.

"This is like a dream come true, Helia." Flora replied happily, "For years we're prayed for Bloom and Sky to bring us a baby, maybe they've answered us."

"Maybe so," Helia agreed, and read the medallion around Timothy's neck. Suddenly Timothy looked behind the grateful couple to see Darcy and Stormy turned into snakes about to attack him. He grabbed them by their throats and began playing with them like they were big rattles as Flora and Helia watched in horror. Little Timothy then twisted the two snakes up and threw them a very far distance away, all while laughing joyfully and surprising the couple watching him. Darcy and Stormy hit a tree before tuning back to their witch forms.

"Valtor not going to like this when he finds out." Darcy replied irritably.

"You mean _if_ he finds out." Stormy thought.

"Of course he's going to find out about-" Darcy snapped, then stopped abruptly, "If… if works."

* * *

It was heartbreaking, Sky lead all the fairies and warriors of Magix on many search parties, however, buy the time someone was able to find Timothy, it was too late for them to bring him home. Since the baby did not drink the very last drop of Valtor's potion, he still had his inhuman strength, so he could defend himself against Darcy and Stormy's attack. Sky and Bloom were thankful for the stroke of good look, but the still were very hurt because they couldn't take Timothy home, and they had to watch him grow from a distance. Meanwhile, Valtor's wicked plan had already been mapped out before Timothy was teething, so he was more than ready when he turned eighteen.


	2. Answers

Chapter Two: Answers

Fifteen years later, teenage Timothy pulled his father's cart of hey down a path towards the centre of town where they were supposed to deliver it to Helia's friend. Lambs grazing on the side of the road had to move out of the way because Timothy was a very fast runner, and he had gotten quite strong over the years.

"Timothy!" Helia called, sitting on the cart as they road passed the frightened lambs, "Slow down!" Timothy just passed workers who were building the new town meeting area, and bumped the top of the entrance with the load of hey.

"Watch it, you crazy driver!" The workers called.

"S-s-sorry!" Timothy stuttered, everyone began running away from Timothy as his legs skidded down into the ground until he was buried up to his knees. He stopped suddenly and jumped from the hole he made in the ground.

"Thank you Timothy." Helia replied, "When Coco twisted her ankle back there I thought we wouldn't make it."

"Any time, father." Timothy told him as he was about to unload the hey stack all at once.

"Don't unload just yet, first I need to meet up with Cordatorta." Helia instructed.

"Sounds good." Timothy answered, letting go of the hay, making Coco, their horse, jump into the air and make a surprised whinnying sound, "Sorry Coco!"

"No, Timothy, for the love of Sky, please just-" Helia began with an exasperated sigh.

"I know, dad," Timothy continued his foster-father's sentence before catching Coco in his arms, "stay by the cart." Then he tried to gently place Coco down on the cart.

"That's my boy." Helia thought, patting Timothy's shoulder and walking away. Timothy just leaned against the cart before he heard someone struggling with something heavy. He turned to see Helia's friend Cordatorta with a vase who was almost about to drop it, so he ran to help him by grabbing the other side of it.

"Careful, there." Timothy advised as the man sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much." Cordatorta replied, then turned to see who helped him, "Timothy, it's you."

"Let me carry that for you." Timothy offered.

"No, no, I have it," Cordatorta insisted, "just go have some fun."

"Are you sure?" Timothy asked him.

"Yes, I'm positive." Cordatorta pressured as he pulled a curtain so that Timothy couldn't bother him. Discouraged, fifteen year old Timothy began sulking and walked away. Just then, a frisbee landed in front of his feet.

"Hey, pass it here!" A guy Timothy's age called out.

"Do you need another player?" Timothy asked as a group of boys came over to him.

"Um, sorry Timmy," Another boy replied, "We already have five people and we want to keep it even."

"That's impossible!" Timothy protested, "Five isn't even an-"

"What a geek!" One of the boys teased.

"We should call him destruction man." Another one added as the lead boy grabbed the frisbee from Timothy's hands as they ran away from him. All Timothy could do was walk away and sit at the fountain at the middle of the meeting area. He buried his head in his arms for a moment before he looked up to see the frisbee coming his way.

"I got it!" Timothy shouted, running to get it, but when he did, he bumped into one of the pillars supporting the structure of the new meeting area. When he slid down, his eyes widened when he heard the sound of the pillar beginning to break.

"Oh no, oh no!" He panicked as the pillar fell, making the structure begin to break down and the rest of the pillars following it began to crumble after it. Unaware of what he could do, Timothy threw the pillar he had in his arms so he could try and stop the opposite side from collapsing, but the pillar he had thrown hit the rest of the structure, making that side fall down as well. He didn't know what to do as the rest of the people began running away from the falling structure. Timothy continued to run to see if he could stop the new area from being destroyed, and Helia saw him running.

"Timothy!" Helia shouted.

"Just a minute, dad!" Timothy answered. Cordatorta began panicking when he knew that the meeting structure was going down. From either side, every pillar was falling with a domino effect until finally they all piled on top of him. He was unharmed, and sighed in defeat when it stopped. Just then, Timothy ran up to him, but slide half way towards him and crashed in the big pile of rubble and broken vases. By now, everything was destroyed and Timothy stood in the middle of the wreckage, speechless. Timothy picked up the frisbee that was left unoccupied during the destruction of the brand new meeting area.

"Nice going, destruction man!" The boy walked up to Timothy and grabbed the frisbee from his hands, and Helia met up with everyone else who was staring at him.

"This is the last time, Helia!" Cordatorta shouted.

"That boy is a monster!" A woman added.

"He's way too dangerous to be around us normal people!" Another man yelled as a crowd of angry citizens began shouted at him.

"Timothy didn't mean any harm, he's still young." Helia protested, "He just can't control his strength yet."

"I'll warn you, Helia!" Cordatorta threatened, "Keep your freak son away from here!" With that, Timothy had heard enough, and everyone left. Helia and Timothy just sat in the forest looking at the sunset as Timothy continued to think about the events of the day.

"Don't let what they said get to you." Helia told him.

"Well, Dad, they're right! I tried to be normal, I honestly did." Timothy sighed, "Sometime I feel as though I don't belong here… as though I'm suppose to be somewhere different."

"Timothy." Helia sighed.

"I know, I know it sounds illogical." Timothy told him, walking away. He took a long walk to clear his mind, and when he came back to Helia and Flora's house, they were waiting for him.

"Timothy, there is something your mom and I have alway been meaning to confess to you." Helia began, and he sat Timothy down on the chairs with Flora and explained everything they saw fifteen years ago.

"So you found me?" Timothy asked, "Where did I come from, why was I abandoned?" Flora took out the medallion that was around his neck as a baby.

"This way around your neck when we found you." She told him, "It has the symbol of the Company of Light."

"This is it!" Timothy declared, "They'll have all the answers! I can go to Sky's shrine and… You guys are the best parents I could even ask for, but… I just need to know." And so, the next day, Flora and Helia prepared Timothy for his journey of great discovery. They all gathered in a hug as Flora began to sob. Timothy waved good-bye to his loving foster parents as he began his dangerous travel to Sky's shrine. He crossed mountains, and walked from endless meadows, and by the time it was night, it had begun to rain. Thankfully for Timothy, he was almost to his destination, all he had to do was climb up a hill towards the building where people come from far and wide to worship King Sky, his wife Queen Bloom, and the Company of Light. The young man walked right in to the building and stepped forward before the gigantic statue of King Sky, in his hand was the medallion that he was discovered wearing, and he lifted it up to see that Sky had the same medallion on his chest. He took off his bag of food, and knelt down on his knees.

"Please, oh great King Sky, hear my questions and try to give me guidance, I need to know who I really am." He began softly, he was all alone in this building at night and felt a little unsettled. Suddenly, wind blew, and the torch in front of the statue of Sky lit up with pure Dragon's Flame. Timothy lifted himself off the floor to see the statue come alive with a few swift facial movements, and he looked up in complete awe and shock.

"My son." The statue replied happily, "My… Timothy!" And with that, Timothy was so shocked that he yelled and began running away in fear. He wasn't paying attention to where he was headed and ran into a candle stand.

"Is this the kind of hello you give your dad after all these lonely years?" Sky asked, grabbing Timothy in his hands as he tried to escape.

"You're my f-father?" Timothy asked in breathless pants as he peaked his head from the Sky statue's fisted hands.

"You didn't know your father was the famous leader of the Company of Light, did you?" Sky asked him, "Just look how much you've grown. You've got you mother's fiery golden eyes and my strong muscles."

"Wait, hold on." Timothy thought out loud, "If you're my father, then that must make me a-"

"A warrior." Sky answered for him.

"So that explains my super strength." Timothy continued, "That sounds so logical now."

"Well, Timothy, if you want your answers, my Dragon's Flame you're old enough to understand the truth." Sky replied

"So why did you leave me in Linphea?" Timothy asked Sky, "Didn't you love me?"

"Of course we did, son." Sky told him, "But someone kidnapped you and turned you human, and you know that only warriors and fairies can live in Magix."

"So you couldn't do a thing about it?" Timothy asked.

"I couldn't, but now that you know who you really are, you can." Sky told Timothy.

"I can!" Timothy cheered, "I'll do anything!"

"Well, Timothy, if you can prove yourself a true hero to any realm of the magical dimension, your warrior-hood will be restored." Sky explained.

"Okay, a true hero!" Timothy thought, "Just exactly how do you become a hero?"

"The first thing you must do is find Saladin, headmaster of Red Fountain and the trainer of all the best Specialists, they have all became heroes." Sky instructed.

"Great, find Saladin," Timothy began, "I'll start-" And he just then fell off the hand of the statue of his dad, unaware of where he was.

"Whoa, Timothy, hold your horses!" Sky laughed, grabbing Timothy by his shirt and placing him gently on the ground, "That reminds me." And then he whistled loudly, and a shooting star zoomed from the sky, and formed into the winged horse from Timothy's past. He flew in with a display of flips and twirls.

'You probably don't even remember Chicko, but you two go way back." Sky laughed. Chick then sniffed Timothy a little, then he pulled him in as the two bonked heads, and once Timothy got his bearings, Chicko licked his face, and suddenly those three motions brought back the memory of an old friend.

"Oh, now I remember, Chicko!" Timothy chuckled as he give his friend a big hug.

"That's right, Chicko's a brilliant horse, with the mind of an eagle." Sky told him.

"I'll find Saladin and become a true Specialist!" Timothy shouted, getting on Chicko's back as the winged horse began to fly.

"That's my boy!" Sky answered him proudly.

"I won't let you down!" Timothy told Sky as Sky gave him a gust of wind to start his newest journey, this time on the wings of his new friend.

"Good luck, my son!" Sky thought as he became still and lifeless again, and the torch of Dragon's flame burnt out. Timothy flew on the back of Chicko, ready to face whatever challenges that came his way. However he was unaware of the fact that the three planets Valtor was waiting for were close to alignment, only a few more years would be all it took for the three planets to finally align.


	3. To Become a Specialist

Chapter Three: To Become a Specialist

Chicko touched down where they thought Red Fountain was supposed to be, but it was dark and gloomy. Timothy got off as they began walking around. They could here lambs in the background and it looked like everything was destroyed. There was a statue that was ruined, its feet were planted at the base, and many other parts were scattered around the place, and a lamb jumped in front of them, surprising them and running toward the head of the statue.

"Are you sure this is the place, Chicko?" Timothy asked his winged horse friend, and he nodded in response to his question. Suddenly they heard laughing in the distance. Timothy looked past a bush and saw three nymphs playing in the water. He smiled before hearing a lamb's bah beside him. Timothy turned to see what he thought was another lamb.

"Hey little guy, are you stuck?" He asked as he pulled the half goat, half human creature out of the bushes.

"Watch it, buddy!" The goat man shouted, "I'm spying over here!" And with that, the nymphs that he was spying on were startled. The goat man began chasing them, and one disappeared in a pile of flowers, while the other turned into a tree.

"These nymphs just can't keep their hands off, can they." He asked as he was hit in the face by the tree nymph and landed in front of Timothy.

"What's the matter with you, have you even see a half man half goat before?" The goat man asked irritably

"No, I haven't" Timothy admitted, "Listen, we're looking for someone by the name of Saladin." As Timothy told the goat man this, he picked up a bowl of grapes that he was eating.

"That would be me." The goat man answered.

"Saladin!" Timothy shouted, "It's so good to finally meet you! I'm Timothy!" And then he shook Saladin's hand a bit too hard for his comfort.

"And this is Chicko." Timothy added as Chicko just licked Saladin's face with a slobbery tongue.

"Animals, I hate them." Saladin groaned as he walked away.

"I need your help." Timothy told Saladin, "I have to become a true hero."

"Sorry, you have the wrong guy." Saladin replied, shutting the door to his house in the statue's head.

"No, wait!" Timothy called, pulling the door off it's hinges and taking Saladin with it.

"Hey!" Saladin shouted as Timothy put him down.

"Why exactly can't you?" Timothy asked as Saladin took the door from him.

"I retired." Saladin answered, trying to fix the door.

"I have to do this!" Timothy insisted, "Haven't you ever had a dream that you wanted so bad you'd do anything to achieve it?"

"Come on inside," Saladin sighed deeply, "I want to show you something." And so, Timothy ducked to get in the small door, and Chicko wanted to follow him, but was unsuccessful, since he was too big to get through the door.

Timothy walked around Saladin's little house, where he saw tons of memorabilia from all his previous heroes. Suddenly he bumped into a mast that was in the middle of the building.

"Watch your head!" Saladin warned, "That was the mast of the Royal Ship of Andros."

"_The_ Royal Ship of Andros?" Timothy asked in amazement.

"Of course, who do you think taught King Nabu how to sail?" Saladin asked sarcastically, "I trained a lot of Specialists in my day all every single one of them let me down… and then, there was Riven, he had it all, the muscle, the strategy, the fighting skill… but one blow in that heal of his was all it took to defeat him!"

"Oh," Timothy thought out loud.

"Yeah I had a dream once, I dreamed I was going to train a Specialist that was going to become the greatest hero in the magical dimension." Saladin explained, "He'd be so great that the warriors would create a mural of him in the stars, and people would say "Saladin trained him", yeah… but dreams are for beginners, and I can only take so much disappointment in my life."

"But I'm different from those past Specialists, I can go that distance!" Timothy insisted, "I'll show you!" Timothy then pulled Saladin out of his house and past Chicko, he was going to lift a giant satellite dish.

"You really don't want to give up, do you?" Saladin asked with an annoyed undertone. Timothy lifted the huge disk from the base, spun it a few times, and then tossed it far over a cliff.

"Great Bloom of Magix," Saladin though in disbelief, "No, I'm not going to let my guard down again!"

"But if I don't get trained as a Specialist to become a true hero to people of a realm in the magic dimension, I'll never be able to rejoin my mother, Bloom, and my father, Sky, in Magix."

"Wait, hold on a second, King Sky, he's your father?" Saladin asked him.

"Yeah." Timothy answered as Saladin began laughing hysterically.

"Sky, the leader of the Company of Light… he's your father?" Saladin laughed in disbelief.

"It's the truth!" Timothy shouted.

"Please!" Saladin shouted, "Just because you say that King Sky of the Company of Light is your father doesn't mean I'll train you!" And suddenly, a fire began burning his feet, and he jumped up to avoid it.

"Fine I'll do it!" Saladin yelled, and the fire stopped.

"So when to we start?" Timothy asked. They began making Timothy a training course, and over the year, they got rebuilding Red Fountain, and with that, Timothy had a place where he could learn more than just training, he could learn about the history of the magic dimension, and how to strategize his battle skills, and use weaponry and go on simple missions out on the battle field. Saladin only hoped that Timothy wouldn't let him down like his other Specialists did. It had been two years since Timothy had started training to become a Specialist, and now he had perfected everything that Saladin had taught him. He aimed with great precision, and knew exactly how to rescue someone that was in danger, and he was in the top of his game.

"All right!" Timothy shouted with victory, "Did you see that, Saladin! Next stop, Magix!"

"Now don't get too ahead of yourself, show off!" Saladin warned him.

"I am ready for action!" Timothy told him, "I want to destroy some monsters, rescue innocent citizens, you know, I think I'm ready for the real thing."

"Well, I don't know." Saladin thought.

"Come on, Saladin!" Timothy insisted.

"Okay, buddy, you want to take your skills to the road! Well, get on, we're headed to Zenith!" Saladin told him as they both jumped on the back of Chicko and headed toward the realm surrounded by technology.

* * *

As Timothy and Saladin rode on the back of Chicko toward the realm of Zenith, Timothy had a question for Saladin.

"So what's Zenith like?" He asked him.

"It's a chaotic realm, somewhere good to start building your reputation." Saladin told Timothy, suddenly they heard a scream from a distance away.

"Sounds like the classic damsel in distress situation." Saladin thought.

"Then let's go!" Timothy shouted as he told Chicko to land, and when they did, Timothy peeked through the bushes with Chicko following his lead, and Saladin looked through the bushes moments later. They all saw a lovely young fairy wearing a long flowing purple dress and short vibrant magenta hair being thrown into the lake by a hideous creature, but when she caught her footing, she was grabbed once again as was struggling in the creature's grasp.

"Not so fast, pixie!" it shouted, grabbing her from the water.

"Put me down!" The fairy demanded with a fearful cry, trying to use her arms to at least punch him somehow.

"This is exactly how I like my pixies… weak and helpless." The creature hissed in her face, which made the innocent fairy very uncomfortable. Watching this occur, Timothy gasped in horror, then he gritted his teeth in total disgust for the creature that was holding this beautiful young woman hostage.

"Okay, remember what I taught you." Saladin advised, "Check the situation out, don't just step in without thinking about it." However, Timothy didn't listen, he walked right up to the ten foot tall creature and stood his ground.

"That boy's losing marks for that!" Saladin shouted as Timothy marched heroically toward the creature who was holding the young fairy in his grasp.

"Stop right there!" He ordered.

"Move aside, short man!" The creature laughed, "This is between me and the helpless pixie!"

"Release that young-" Timothy began before the fairy interrupted him.

"I'm fine, really," She reassured him, "no need to deal with me."

"Fairy…" Timothy continued, " But now you need to be rescued from the grasp of Mr. Ten Foot Muscles over here?"

"Yes, I do." She told him, "But I can deal with it on my own, brains over brawn, it's the only logical outcome."

"Well, I think you're too close to the situation at hand to realize-" But before Timothy could take out his laser gun and finish his sentence, he was punched in the face by the humungous creature, and he flew backward into the water.

"Timothy, what are you doing, use your laser gun!" Saladin yelled.

"Right, like you told me, a hero is only as good as the weapon his chooses!" And with that, Timothy grabbed what he thought was his laser gun, but actually was a fish. The creature just laughed hysterically at him.

"Oh no." The fairy thought, still within the grasp of the beastly lake guardian. The creature then punched Timothy in the face again, but this time he hit a rock, and it cracked with the force. Saladin was not very impressed, and Chicko thought he needed to help his best friend out.

"Whoa, Chicko, let him figure this out on his own." Saladin told him, "Come on, Timothy, use your head!" With that, Timothy had what he thought was a good idea, and he ran in front of the creature, head-butting it and it fell into the waterfall. As for the fairy that was being held captive, she fell in the water.

"Not bad at all!" Saladin replied, "Not exactly what I had in mind, but still not too shabby." Then Timothy turned to notice the young fairy gagging and coughing out water as she sat up.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Timothy replied, taking her in his arms and placing her safely on the bank of the lake, "That was not well thought out."

"No, not a very logical solution, but it worked." She replied, still gagging on water. Just then, the creature was coming back for more, and Timothy turned to face him.

"I'll be right back." He told the pink haired fairy as she was draining out her wet hair. He then went head to head with the beast, and within minute, the creature was down once again.

"Nice!" Saladin encouraged him, "Excellent job!"

"Am I dreaming, or is he real?" The fairy asked.

"Oh, he's real." Saladin told her, "More real then you can handle." While Saladin and the fairy were talking, Timothy was riding the huge creature like a bull, and then he grabbed on to a tree branch, flinging the beast in the air and making him crash on a rock. Once the creature was up again, Timothy punched him in the face, causing him to fly up in the air, and land in the water, with his horse shoes hitting him on the head, giving him a huge goose egg of a bump. Chicko did the final job when he blew on the worn out creature, and he fell in the water in exhaustion, letting Chicko walk all over him.

"How did I do, Saladin?" Timothy asked him as he climbed out of the water.

"You were lucky today, buddy. You can't get away with those mistakes in the Day of the Royals celebration, but right here. That badge you have on your belt, that is the big time!" Saladin scolded.

"At least I took care of him!" Timothy protested.

"Next time this happens, don't let your guard down because you're staring at some woman!" Saladin shouted, "I keep tell you that you have to keep focused!" But Timothy just walked passed him, and headed toward the young woman, to make sure she was okay. Even Chicko tried to stop him, but again Timothy ignored him. Chicko was getting pretty ticked off, and his face began to get beat red, but Saladin convinced him not to get involved.

"I hope you're okay, miss-" Timothy began as the fairy was still draining the water from her bright magenta hair.

"My name is Tecna." She told him, swinging her hair so the water left hit him in the face, "And do you have a name?"

"Um…" Timothy was speechless, something about he made him tongue-tied, he thought she looked just enchanting.

"Do you always talk this much?" She asked him after a minute of awkward silence.

"Timothy!" He finally spat out.

"I think I like 'Timmy' better." Tecna told him with a coy smile.

"So?" Timothy asked as Chicko tried to stop him from talking to Tecna any further, but he just pushed Chicko's wings away, "How did you end up getting captured?"

"You know how people are, they think what you say means the opposite of what you actually mean." Tecna told him, "Maybe your instructor can explain it a bit more for you." With that, Saladin just gritted his teeth with anger.

"Well, thank you for saving me." Tecna told Timothy.

"Hang on, if you're heading into Zenith, we can give you a ride." Timothy offered, with that suggestion, Chicko instantly refused and flew up in a tree.

"I don't think your winged horse likes me." Tecna replied.

"Chicko, of course he does!" Timothy reassured her, "I'm positive he'd be happy to-" And then, Chicko dropped an apple on Timothy's head. Timothy looked up, and Chicko just whistled innocently.

"I'll be all right heading back on my own." Tecna assured him, "See you around, Timmy." And then she walked off into the woods. Timothy just stared off in the distance watching her disappear.

"She is just… incredible, isn't she Saladin?" Timothy sighed.

"Yeah, a real pain in my butt!" Saladin shouted, climbing up the dreamy eyed young Specialist, "Come on, magical dimension to Timothy! Come in Timothy! We have a realm to save. Zenith is still waiting for us!" And he whistled to get Chicko's attention, Timothy and Saladin jumped back on Chicko and headed toward Zenith.


	4. Valtor's Prisoner

Chapter Four: Valtor's Prisioner

Tecna stood there, waving as Timothy rode off on Chicko's back, and when they vanished, she walked deep into the forest, where she met up with two woodland creatures.

"Oh, aren't you two cute." She replied.

"Who do you think you're calling cute, pixie!" One of them shouted, and then the two woodland creatures turned into Stormy and Darcy.

"I thought I sensed dark magic around here." Tecna thought out loud, then, a hand touched her face softly, yet it felt so unsettling that it shook her to the core.

"Tecna…" It was Valtor who had touched her, and he forced her to look his way.

"Oh no!" She gasped as he took her other hand and pulled her towards him.

"Tecna, my sweet, delicate flower, my… Teccy-pie." He whispered in her ear, she hated when he called her that, coming from him, it sounded so creepy, "I thought you were going to get the river beast to join me for the conquest of the magical dimension, and now here I am, without him."

"I tried, I really did." Tecna protested, "But he forced me to make an offer I couldn't take."

"Okay, then if you won't cooperate, I'll have to add two years to your imprisonment." Valtor told her.

"It wasn't my fault!" Tecna cried out, "It was this hero boy named Timothy who just happened to rescue me from the river beast's clutches."

"Timothy…" Darcy thought, "Why does that name ring a bell to me."

"I don't know." Stormy answered, "Maybe we own someone."

"What was that name again… Teccy-pie?" Valtor asked Tecna.

"Timothy." Tecna answered, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Wait a minute, wasn't Timothy the name of that baby we were supposed to… uh oh!" Stormy thought as both she and Darcy were being dragged by their collars towards Valtor.

"You took care of him." Valtor hissed, "You said he was dead, those were your exact words eighteen years ago!"

"This could be a different Timothy." Stormy told him.

"Yeah, I mean he's-" Darcy was cut off by Valtor choking her. Tecna watched the two witches get scolded and hoped that she wouldn't be next.

"I mean, a few years ago every other girl's name was Samantha, and the guys were named John." Stormy continued, only to be choked once again by Valtor.

"I'm about to take total control of the magical dimension in a couple of months, and the only one who can stop me… is still alive!" Valtor snapped.

"Whoa." Tecna gulped, standing a short distance away when Valtor irrupted with anger, she did not want to be part of this at all, and knew back when she made her deal with Valtor that it was a terrible mistake.

"We can still finish the job." Stormy reminded Valtor.

"True, I mean we made him human, that's still a good thing." Darcy added.

"Well, fortunately for you three we still have time to fix this major error in our plans." Valtor replied, pulling all three girls close to him, "And this time, there will be no mistakes."

* * *

Chicko, Timothy and Saladin had finally made it to Zenith, it was a big city with lots of lights and everyone was bustling from every which way.

"Wow, Saladin, is that all one city?" Timothy asked him.

"Yep, one city, a million problems, it's the one and only Zenith." Saladin answered, "If you can make it here, you can make it anywhere." And then the landed, and continued their journey through the city on foot. They were crossing the street with other pedestrians when suddenly a car nearly hit Saladin, but just missed him.

"Watch it, crazy!" The driver shouted.

"You watch it, people are walking here!" Saladin yelled back, and they reached the end of the crosswalk, "What did I tell you, these people are insane." Timothy and Saladin could hear people trying to sell things on the street, and a man jumped in front of them with his jacket opened.

"Want to buy the newest cellphone for real cheap?" He asked.

"No, the guy's not interested, okay." Saladin pushed the man aside, only to have another, really freaked out man come running towards then, grabbing on to Chicko.

"The machines are going to malfunction, I can feel it!" He shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll keep that in mind for a while." Saladin replied irritably, then turned to Timothy, "Don't make eye contact, just stare at the sidewalk. People here are so paranoid, trust me, you're exactly what they need." A few blocks over from where Timothy, Saladin and Chicko where, a group of people were talking about the most recent activity in Zenith.

"It was so tragic, we lost every single thing in that electric fire." A woman began.

"Everything, that is except our cat." A man corrected, holding up a poor, scorched up cat that used to be white.

"Now was that before or after the malfunction of the street lights?" Another man asked.

"That was after the malfunctions." Another woman answered.

"But before the robot attack." The first woman added.

"And don't even get me started on the rising crime rate in this realm." A final, older man, stated as Timothy and Saladin walked up with Chicko and overheard the conversation.

"Yes, Zenith has definitely gone down hill this year." The second woman agreed.

"Tell me about it," The older man replied, "every time I turn around it seems there is another thing going on in this town just ruining it."

"All we need now is some kind of virus to take over." One of the younger men replied sarcastically when they all spotting an electronic cricket on their bench, and they all jumped in fright.

"That does it!" The old man shouted, "I'm moving to Melody!"

"Excuse me?" Timothy knew now was the time to step up, and then he went for it, "It seems that what Zenith needs right now, if anything, is a hero."

"Yeah, and who exactly are you?" The second man asked, and Saladin pushed Timothy forward for encouragement.

"I just happen to be what Zenith needs." Timothy continued, and the crowd began laughing at him.

"Have you ever saved a town before?" The second man asked him.

"No but-" Timothy began, however the man had more questions for him.

"Have you ever reversed a realm-wide disaster?" The man asked once more.

"No." Timothy answered honestly.

"I rest my case." The man replied, and they all began walking away.

"Don't you idiots get it, this guy is the real deal!" Saladin shouted.

"Hey," The first man though, "aren't you the goat man who trained Riven?"

"Watch your mouth, bub!" Saladin shouted.

"Yeah, you're right." The second man agreed, "Nice work with his heal!"

"I give you a heal, right here!" Saladin shouted, attacking the second man

"Saladin, don't!" Timothy called, pulling the goat man off of him as Saladin tore the man's pants.

"Young man, we need an experience hero, not someone who just stepped out of training." The first woman told him as they all walked off.

"No, wait, I can prove it to you!" Timothy called after them, but they were gone. He learned against a wall, then sat down beside Saladin.

"How exactly can I prove that I'm a hero if no one will give me a chance?" He asked.

"All you need is some kind of big event that everyone is going to watch for." Saladin told him, suddenly they heard panting in the distance as people were pushed aside to reveal Tecna running towards him.

"Please, I need somebody's help!" She cried out, "There's been an accident!"

"Tecna?" Timothy gasped as he got up and ran right for her.

"Timmy, thank goodness I found you." Tecna breathed.

"What's the matter?" Timothy asked her.

"Two kids were playing on the outskirts of town." Tecna began, out of breath, "And there was this rockslide, a huge rockslide. They're trapped!"

"This is great news, Saladin!" Timothy shouted as Saladin hopped back on Chicko.

"I don't think you understand." Tecna began.

"No time to explain, Tecna, just come on." Timothy grabbed her hand, and help her on the back of Chicko.

"Wait, I have… a really bad fear… of hights!" Tecna screamed as Chicko took off in a fast paced motion, and Tecna held on to Timothy for dear life.

* * *

They reached the outskirts of the city of Zenith, and Chicko landed on the ground as Timothy just off and looked at Tecna who was looking a little green.

"Are you okay?" Timothy asked her.

"I'll be all right, just get me down before I get sick." She told him as she fell weakly off Chicko and into Timothy's arms. Just then they heard cries for help coming from a short distance away. Timothy set Tecna down gently on a rock and went to investigate.

"Help, we can't breath in here!" One kid yelled.

"We're going to suffocate!" The other added in a panic. Timothy ran other to them and looked down underneath the rock they were under.

"It'll be okay girls." He told the two children, "I'll get you out."

"We won't last long, get us out before the rocks cave again!" The one girl cried out. Timothy grabbed on to the bottom of the huge rock as citizens of Zenith came to watch him do this heroic deed. Then, he used all his strength and lifted up the rock with everything he had. Once he lifted it up, the kids ran out through his legs, and Tecna smiled, impressed, as was the rest of Zenith.

"How are you two now?" Timothy asked the two girls.

"We'll be okay." The first girl told him.

"Wow, mister, you are super strong!" The second one replied gleefully.

"Just try to be more careful of where you play next time, okay girls." Timothy advised.

"We definitely will, thank you!" The first one called out as they ran away. Timothy just threw the rock away in a corner so that it wouldn't bring harm to anyone else. The two girls ran up the mountain, and met up with none other then Valtor.

"Excellent performance, ladies," He told them, "I was truly convinced."

"Wow _mister_?" The first girl asked the second, transforming back into Darcy.

"I was trying to look innocent, Darcy!" The second one protested, turning into Stormy.

"And least we forget, two thumbs up for our star actress." Valtor laughed. Tecna looked up to see them hiding up in the rocks watching the entire thing.

"Get out of there while you still can, Valtor." She hissed. Meanwhile, Timothy walked back toward Saladin with a proud smile on his face.

"Saladin, I did so good!" He cheered, "They even applauded for me!" Suddenly the heard a low grumbling sound coming from the shadows.

"I really hate to rain on your parade, Timothy, but that's no applause." Saladin replied worriedly. And suddenly, eyes came from the shadows, and a huge monster came out of the rocks. It was like a snake with legs, sharp teeth and horns, however it was mechanical, as was everything else in Zenith.

"Um… S… Saladin, what is that thing?" Timothy stuttered, backing up fearfully.

"Five words! Let's get out of here!" Saladin shouted as the rest of Zenith's population screamed in fear. The creature walked forward as Timothy stepped back, he swung his phantonblade, and the creature tried hard to get him in his massive teeth. Saladin instructed him through the battle, and when the creature was close to getting Timothy, he dodged its teeth and tumbled away, however his phantonblade flung a distance away from him and he had to retrieve it. So he threw a rock into the creature's mouth for a distraction, but it instantly spit it out. Timothy just ran out to get his phantonblade, but when he tried, the creature attacked, but he fought it as it tried to eat him. Lightning flashed as he nailed the head of the creature to the ground momentarily as he finally was able to grab his phantonblade. When he did, the creature wrapped its metal tongue around his leg, and then pulled him into its mouth and swallowed him whole with a big gulp. Saladin just stared blankly at the battlefield, and Tecna buried her face in her hands worriedly, she couldn't even watch. Moments passed, and the creature was still, suddenly Timothy's phantonblade sliced through the beast's metallic stomach. The head flew a short distance away, and the body fell to the ground as Timothy stumbled out. All the people of Zenith applauded Timothy.

"You did it, buddy!" Saladin cheered.

"Hey Saladin?" Timothy replied hazily, "That wasn't too hard." And then he collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

"Timothy, how many horns of mine do you see?" Saladin asked.

"Um…" Timothy thought, "Six?"

"Good enough," Saladin told him, helping him to his feet, "Now let's get you rested up." Valtor and the two witches watched everything that was happening, Darcy breathing heavily, and Stormy twiddling her thumbs.

"Relax, ladies, the party's just getting started." He told them. While Saladin and Timothy were walking away, they heard another sound coming from the monster.

"That does not sound very good." Saladin replied as they turned around to see the creature come alive again, this time with multiple heads.


	5. The Hero of Zenith

Chapter Five: The Hero of Zenith

Saladin passed Timothy his phantonblade and he began to fight the multi-headed monster. Chicko then flew down towards him, and he jumped on, beginning to fight on Chicko's back. Timothy began slicing heads left, right and center, but they just kept growing back, they began to surround him, and he didn't know what to do.

"I think it's a bit too late for head slicing!" Saladin shouted from the sidelines. Timothy then instructed Chicko to fly above all of the heads. Some of them crashed into each other, and one knocked him right off Chicko into the crowd. Timothy fell, and slid down one of the long necks of the monster's heads, and swung from one to the other. He then jumped to a cave wall and grabbed on tight to it, but he fell, and the monster grabbed him with his foot. Valtor watched wickedly, satisfied.

"This is the best part of the whole thing… sudden death!" He cackled as the millions of heads were about to devour Timothy. Suddenly the Specialist got an idea, and as the heads attacked, he punched the wall of the cave with all his might. Rocked began to fall after the numerous heads looked up, and all of them we buried in the landslide that Timothy created. The monster with countless heads was defeated, but at a costly price to Timothy, as he was buried in the monster's grasp. Chicko gasped to see his best friend in the grasp of the conquered monster. Everyone in Zenith gasped, finally someone who could've saved them all from the evil chaos, and he was destroyed by one battle.

"There goes another hero I trained." Saladin sighed hopelessly, "Just like Riven." Tecna meanwhile had watched the whole thing through he fingers, and she looked up to where Valtor and the two witches sat.

"I hope you're satisfied, Valtor." She whispered sadly.

"Yes, finally my conquest of the magic dimension is set in motion." Valtor laughed out loud. And just as Saladin began walking away from the battle scene, another noise caught his attention. He turned around to see the creature's hand moving. All the people of Zenith gasped in surprise, even Valtor stopped his victory laugh. The hand moved out of its fist position, to reveal Timothy standing up with his uniform tattered and his cape half way off. Everyone cheered with great joy, and Chicko did a backflip in the air. The sun seemed to shine on Timothy at that moment, brightening the once darkened sky. The people of Zenith began carrying Timothy in victory.

"You gotta admit, Saladin, what I did was pretty heroic!" Timothy laughed happily, now knowing that he had proven his worth to the people of Zenith.

"Yeah, you did it!" Saladin cheered, "You won!" With that, Valtor was outraged by the outcome. Tecna watched Valtor once again, and then looked back at the people carrying Timothy back to the city.

"Well, I'll be," She though, "he really is real."

* * *

Months later, Timothy became famous, he had defeated every monster, and solved every problem facing the people of Zenith. They looked up to him, depended on him to protect their realm. During this time, though, Valtor had sent every monster he could summon to try and destroy Timothy, but all of his efforts were unsuccessful. All the creatures Valtor had summoned had only increased Timothy's fame. He became the theme of many upcoming pieces of merchandise, active figures, glass plates, footwear, he was even shown with his own sports drink. He was well known in Zenith now, but Valtor was less than impressed with the outcome. He, Darcy, Stormy and Tecna sat up in the tall rocks, just a day before the planets were expected to align, watching the entire city of Zenith applaud Timothy for his success. Valtor was so furious that he blew a vase with Timothy's face pained on it to billions of pieces.

"Good aim." Tecna whispered to herself fearfully.

"I just do not believe it!" He shouted, "I give him everything I ever got, and he-" Suddenly he heard squeaking and turned in the direction it was coming from.

"What are you wearing, Stormy?" He asked her.

"I thought they look good on me." Stormy admitted nervously.

"I've got one day left to get rid of Timothy before my whole plan that I have been putting into action for eighteen years blow up in my face... And you are wearing his footwear!" Valtor snapped, then he turned around to hear slurping coming from behind him.

"Are you thirsty, Master?" Darcy asked just as nervously as Stormy. Then he attacked the two witches, causing them to fly a distance away and result in the entire population of Zenith jump simultaneously. Timothy looked up from signing an autograph and looked around to make sure everyone was okay. Back with Valtor, Tecna got up to look down at the crowd of people down in the stadium below.

"Well, logically it seems that you can't win, Timmy's going to hit everything you're going to throw his way." She told him.

"Yes, you're right," Valtor replied, "though maybe I haven't been throwing the right things his way... my Teccy-pie."

"I hate it when you call me that!" Tecna shuddered.

"Listen to me, he has to have a weakness, everyone has a weakness." Valtor continued, "And we need to find out what Timothy's is."

"I'm done with this!" Tecna shouted, "Get your witches to do it!"

"They wouldn't be able to get close to him, I need to get someone on the inside, someone he knows." Valtor replied, "I need someone who'll be able to get personal with him."

"Well, I'm done getting personal!" Tecna protested.

"And that is what got you in this position in the first place. You gave your freedom to me to save you ex-boyfriend's life, and how does he thank you.., by cheating on you and running off with another girl."

"Yes.., please don't remind me." Tecna sighed sadly.

"He hurt you bad, that's why you've reverted back to this logical thinking pattern again." Valtor continued, "And that is why I figured you'd jump at my latest offer. You bring me the info about Timothy's weakness..." Then he gave her another vase and grasped it in her hands, "And I give you what you've always wanted in the entire magical dimension.., your freedom." And with that, Tecna's heart skipped a beat in total shock, and she dropped the vase she was holding, and it shattered.

* * *

That night, Timothy went back to Sky's Shrine to tell his father the great news of his success. He and Chicko were putting on a display to show the Sky statue just how he defeated the monsters in Zenith.

"You should have seen me, Dad," Timothy began, "when I thought that mechanical monster was completely illuminated, he comes back to life with countless heads! But I just analyzed my options, just like Saladin told me, and used all my strength, and buried it in rocks!" And while he was explaining this, he was playing out the actions with Chicko, and the winged horse went down by the end of his story.

"You are doing so well, Timothy." Sky told him, "You're making me so proud."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that, Dad," Timothy admitted, "I've been waiting for this one day for a long time."

"What day would that be?" Sky asked him.

"The day I join you guys back in Magix." Timothy continued.

"You've done so well, you really have." Sky told Timothy, "You're just not there yet, you haven't proven that you are a true hero."

"But Dad, I'm conquered everything I've faced since I got to Zenith, I'm probably the most famous person there... I'm... I'm even an action figure!" He shouted, taking out the doll of himself and making it flex it's muscles.

"Timothy, son, being famous doesn't necessarily mean that you are a true hero." Sky clarified.

"What else can I do?" Timothy asked his father.

"That is something you'll have to find out for yourself." Sky told him, "You just have to look within your heart."

"Dad, wait!" Timothy shouted, but the statue of his father had reverted to it's still form, and the torch with Dragon's Flame went out. Timothy was so frustrated about the fact that he didn't get the answers he wanted, that he pounded his fists on the floor, creating a big hole where his fists landed. Chicko could sense his frustration and came to assure him that things would turn out for the better.

* * *

The next day, a hover-bus of people drove by Timothy's house in Zenith, and inside, he was posing for yet another vase painting while Saladin was telling him about his schedule for the day.

"And at one, you have to go visit Brandon, he says he's having some troubles with his stables." Saladin was telling him, "I wouldn't wear your new shoes if I were you."

"Saladin?" Timothy asked, but the half goat, half man trainer continued to read from Timothy's PDA.

"Don't move!" The artist painting Timothy's portrait shouted.

"Then at three, you have to get a treasured jewel from some Zenithian natives in order for them to trade for more land outside of the city." Saladin continued.

"Saladin!" Timothy repeated, louder this time, "What is the point of all this?" And with that, he tossed the shield he had in his hand, and it hit the vase that the artist was working on.

"I can't work like this anymore!" The artist shouted angrily as he messed up his fine work and began walking away.

"Don't get your pants in a knot, buddy!" Saladin snapped back at the artist, but he threw his paint palette in Saladin's face and stormed out the door.

"What do you mean, Timothy?" Saladin asked him, "You want to go back to Magix, right?"

"Yeah, but all of this stuff isn't getting me any further towards that." He told Saladin as he got off the platform, and took off the mask he was wearing. He tossed the mask to Saladin and sighed.

"You shouldn't be giving up now, I'm counting on you here." Saladin told him.

"I gave it everything I had, it's no use." Timothy sighed once again, sadly.

"Now listen to me, I've seen all of them, and I'm telling you the honest truth here, you've got something incredible." Saladin encouraged him.

"You really think so?" Timothy asked him.

"I can feel it, pal, there is nothing you can't do." Saladin continued. Suddenly, the heard girls screaming from the doorway, and began running towards Timothy, grabbing him and literally piling on top of him.

"Saladin, help!" Timothy whispered, gasping for air.

"Okay, distraction plan B, right on it." Saladin replied, then pointed out the door, "There he goes, out on the deck!" And so the crowd of screaming girls ran out the door, pulling Saladin with them. Once the room was empty, the door shut, and standing behind the door was Tecna. She walked towards a dressing curtain where she could see Timothy's feet sticking out.

"Hmm, I wonder what is behind this curtain." She replied jokingly, then pulled the cord.

"Tecna!" TImothy gasped in happy surprise.

"Don't worry, the swarm of illogical excitement left." Tecna told him.

"Wow, it's really good to see you again." Timothy admitted, "I missed you."

"So, I guess this is what heroes do with their spare time, trying to avoid crazed fans." Tecna teased.

"No, I'm not a hero." Timothy replied modestly.

"Come on, of course you are." Tecna encouraged him, "You're the greatest thing since the new Zpad."

"I know," Timothy laughed, "I can't go anywhere without screaming fans trying to tear me limb from limb."

"You should like you really need a break." Tecna told him, "Do you think Saladin would lose his mind if you ditched this afternoon?"

"I really don't know," Timothy thought, " he's good the rest of the day booked solid."

"Forget about Saladin, Timmy," Tecna replied, "We could just escape out your window, leave the paparazzi, then you lift up the stone wall and we'll be out of here."

"Sounds good to me." Timothy agreed


	6. A Date Gone Wrong

**Chapter Six: A Date Gone Wrong**

That night, Timothy and Tecna returned to the garden in the back of his house. As they were walking down the steps to enter the back garden, they were laughing and talking about how the afternoon went.

"Man, what a day," Timothy laughed, "first we had lunch down by at that beachside restaurant, then we saw that movie about the king of Oppositus. And I thought my life had been bad."

"Yeah." Tecna sighed, and just when she felt her happiest around Timothy, she heard whispers coming from beside her. Stormy and Darcy were disguised as innocent birds in the water fountain, they got her attention.

"Stop wasting time, you pathetic pixie!" Darcy snapped in a whisper.

"Yeah, get the information, now!" Stormy added, and when Timothy turned to look at Tecna, the two witches resumed their positions as by-standing birds.

"I had no idea that just ditching my schedule for the afternoon could be this much fun." Timothy told Tecna.

"I could tell you could use it." She answered.

"Thanks a lot, Tecna." Timothy replied.

"No, don't thank me right away." She began, just then she slipped and fell into Timothy's waiting arms.

"Are you okay?" Timothy asked her sweetly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Tecna reassured him, "I'm just really weak sometimes."

"Maybe you should sit down for a bit." Timothy suggested as he picked her up gently in his arms and carried her to a bench where she could rest.

"So, do you happen to have a problem like this?" Tecna asked Timothy nervously, "You know... like any... weaknesses?"

"No, not to sound conceded or anything, but I don't think I do." Timothy answered.

"Are you ninety-nine point nine percent sure about that? No broken bones or anything like that?" Tecna pressured.

"Nope, I'm pretty fit." Timothy admitted.

"Timmy, you are perfect." Tecna sighed.

"No-one's perfect." Timothy told her as he skipped a peddle in his little pound, but it ended up hitting a statue on the other side, tilting it a little bit, "Oops, I didn't mean to do that."

"Well, I think it looks way better that way." Tecna confessed, "It honestly does." And as they looked at each other, a shooting star flew across the sky as they both watched it.

"You know, Tecna... when I was younger, I would have gave anything to be just like everyone else." Timothy told her.

"What, you wanted to be a dishonest backstabber?" Tecna asked bitterly.

"Everyone isn't like that, Tecna." Timothy told her.

"Yeah they are, believe me I know." She replied.

"You're not a dishonest backstabber." He told her.

"How do you know what I'm like?" Tecna asked him in surprise.

"All I could ever know is that you are the most intelligent, beautiful, and sometimes weak, only sometimes... person I've ever met in my life." Timothy told her softly.

"Oh... well..." Tecna blushed, she then backed up into another stature, pricking her back with the arrow it was holding.

"Tecna... every time I'm with you, I don't feel as alone as I usually do." Timothy replied.

"Sometimes its better if you're alone." Tecna sighed bitterly as as walked towards the fountain in the middle of the garden.

"Why do you say that?" Timothy asked her.

"No one is able to hurt you." Tecna answered just as bitterly. Timothy was shocked, and walked up to her and gently took her hand in his own.

"Tecna... cupcake, I would never even think of laying a harmful finger on you." He reassured her, "Just thinking about it shakes me to the very core."

"Cupcake... no one has ever called me that before." Tecna replied, "It's a refreshing change from 'Teccy-pie'"

"Who calls you that?" Timothy asked her.

"Never-mind." Tecna told him, "Anyway... I would never want to hurt you, so why can't we just stop acting so illogical... before we... start..." And the two of them began to learn in for a passionate kiss, when suddenly, a bright light shone on both of them, and they covered their eyes.

"All right, you two, break it up! I've been looking everywhere for Timothy!" Saladin shouted from on top of Chicko who was posing as a helicopter.

"Don't make a big deal out of it, Saladin, this was my fault." Tecna told Saladin.

"I'm already skeptical of you, so don't make it worse!" Saladin yelled at her as Chicko snorted at her when the light turned off.

"And you, you lovesick idiot, I'm going to put you through the worst workout you could even imagine!" Saladin shouted at Timothy.

"Fine." Timothy sighed sadly.

"Sorry about this." Tecna replied.

"No worries, he'll get over this in a day or two." Timothy told her, pulling down a tree gently to pick a flower for her, and then he kissed her softly on her cheek.

"Come on, Timothy!" Saladin shouted as Timothy sat on Chicko backwards, and as they took off, all Timothy could do was continue waving to Tecna.

"Watch where you're looking!" Saladin yelled as he kept being hit by trees, "Keep your lovesick eyes on-" Suddenly he was knocked right off Chicko by a branch and landed in a bush.

"Next time I'm driving!" He yelled.

* * *

Tecna sat there on the edge of the fountain, sniffing the sweet scent of the flower that Timothy had just given her, and then she sighed in frustration.

"What is wrong with me?" She asked herself, "Why am I so desperate for love that I'll fall for any guy I meet, it's totally illogical! But... Timmy said he didn't even want to think about hurting me... and I don't want to hurt him, and I don't want to be hurt again... For some unexplained reason I feel as if I could trust him completely and I know he wouldn't betray me... and the way we almost kissed was so... I felt so... safe... Maybe it'll be okay for me to let me heart go one more time..." And with that, she nearly fell asleep on the edge of the fountain, holding the flower in her hands. Just then, smoke rose from the statue closest to her, and Valtor appeared from within it.

"Teccy-pie..." He whispered, causing Tecna to snap out of her dreams and scream in surprise, "So, did you get it, did you find out what Timothy's weakness is?"

"Get someone else to do your dirty work for you!" Tecna shouted defiantly, "I quit!"

"Excuse me?" Valtor asked, "I think I got something stuck in my ears."

"I said I'm finished working for you!" She yelled.

"Tecna, my beautiful, caged little bird, you're forgetting one crucial detail," Valtor replied, "you belong to me!" Meanwhile, Saladin got his bearings and rubbed his head, when he overheard Tecna and Valtor's conversation.

"If I wanted you to organize my spells, you say 'Alphabetically or by category?' If I said I wanted Timothy dead, you say?" Valtor was asking Tecna, and she truthfully did not want Timothy dead, or even hurt.

"How do you want it done?" Tecna answered with a quiver.

"I knew the girl was bad news... This is going to crush Timothy's heart." Saladin gasped, running back to Timothy's workout stadium.

"I'm sorry Teccy-pie," Valtor continued, "do you hear that, it's the sound of your freedom, vanishing forever."

"I don't care anymore." Tecna told him in a hurt voice, "I won't help you hurt Timmy!"

"What happened to do you?" Valtor asked her sarcastically, "You were so logical a few months ago and would do anything for me, and now you're getting completely emotional about some guy!"

"Timmy's different," Tecna protested, "he's caring and honest... and he wouldn't do anything to hurt me, the thought even scares him."

"He's a guy, they're all the same." Valtor told her.

"And besides, he has no weaknesses, you can't beat him!" Tecna shouted, "He'll-"

"Oh I believe he does, Teccy-pie... he has to." And with that, Valtor snatched the flower from Tecna's hands and burnt it into flames with his powers.

* * *

It was almost time for the three planets to align, and Timothy was doing laps on the track, and Chicko was having a little snack of oats. Timothy was so overjoyed that he was doing laps like crazy and didn't care. Just then, Saladin walked down the steps sadly.

"Hey, Saladin, where did you go?" Timothy asked him.

"Timothy, we need to have a discussion here." Saladin began, but Timothy grabbed him and started twirling him around with happiness.

"I just had the best day of my entire life!" Timothy shouted happily, " I can't stop thinking about Tecna... she's so incredible."

"Timothy, I'm trying to tell you something!" Saladin yelled with annoyance, "Would you just come down here and listen to me."

"Come on, Saladin, how can I ever come down when I'm feeling like I'm on cloud nine!" And with that, he used his immortal strength to shoot himself up to the sky. Chicko looked at where he thought Timothy had gone, but then he heard whistling, and turned to see a gorgeous female winged horse walking into the stable, his mouth dropped as he began to follow her into the stable. When Chicko was in the sable, he was deeply disturbed when the horse turned into Stormy, who began tying him up. Meanwhile Saladin watched Timothy shoot up to the sky.

" That's great!" He shouted to him, "What I was trying to tell you is-" And then, Timothy jumped down from the equipment.

"That if it won't for you, my friend, I wouldn't have met Tecna." Timothy continued, "I owe you so much Saladin."

"Will you just stop for two minutes so I can talk to you!" Saladin yelled, "Just listen to me, your girlfriend is-"

"My dream come true." Timothy continued.

"No what you think." Saladin tried to tell him.

"She's more beautiful than Stella the princess of Solaria." Timothy guessed.

"Besides that, buddy." Saladin answered.

"The most wonderful, intelligent-" Timothy was interrupted by Saladin.

"She's a scam artist, she's got you played right into her hands!" He finally spat out.

"Don't ever kid me like that, not cool Saladin." Timothy shot back.

"I'm not kidding, Timothy!" Saladin told him.

"Hey, I know you're still mad at me about this afternoon, but that doesn't mean you have to say anything bad about Tecna!" Timothy shouted defensively.

"Timothy, you don't get the point!" Saladin tried explaining to him.

"The point is that I love Tecna, and if you don't like it, that's your problem!" Timothy interrupted him.

"She doesn't love you!" Saladin told him.

"You're insane, Saladin!" Timothy shouted angrily.

"She's just a backstabbing-" Saladin continued.

"Stop!" Timothy yelled.

"Good for nothing, lying-"

"Shut up!" Timothy snapped as he punched Saladin, causing him to fly across the equipment and land into some dumbbells.

"Fine, if you won't face the truth, then go right ahead!" Saladin yelled back.

"Hey, where are you going?" Timothy asked him.

"I'm going home!" Saladin told him angrily.

"Well, that's fine with me, I don't need you!" Timothy answered. As Saladin walked away, he looked back at who he thought was going to his best Specialist yet.

"I thought you were going to be one of the greats, but I guess I was mistaken." He sighed, walking away.


	7. The Release of the Omega Creatures

**I really enjoyed doing the first of this chapter because of the romance, one of the best moments of the entire movie in my opinion. **

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Release of the Omega Creatures

Timothy continued to lift weights when suddenly all the lights in his training stadium turned off, and Valtor appeared on his equipment.

"Wow, what happened to him?" He asked, "Anyways, my name is Valtor, the ruler of the Omega Dimension."

"I'm not in the mood." Timothy told him.

"Hold on a minute, I'll make this quick. I've got this plan working for me, but you seem to be getting in the way of it, Timothy." Valtor told him.

"I think you have the wrong person here." He answered Valtor.

"Just listen, I would be forever grateful to you if you would take one day off from you heroics, just one. I mean it's gotta be tough, fighting all the time. You need a break."

"You have got to be crazy!" TImothy yelled, walking away, but Valtor stopped him once again.

"I wouldn't leave just yet, because there is one more thing I forgot to mention." He told Timothy as he made Tecna appear with his powers.

"Timmy, no matter what he tells you, don't-" But before she could finish he sentence and run to Timothy, Valtor tied her up with his powers again. She collapsed on the stadium track as Timothy ran to her, but before he could get her free, she disappeared.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Timothy threatened, taking out his laser gun.

"All right, here's my deal, you give up your strength for twenty-four hours, and the next twenty-four hours, Tecna is safe and unharmed. Everything is said and done, and everyone goes home happy." Valtor explained.

"Innocent citizens are going to be hurt." Timothy protested.

"Well, what can I say, it's going to be war, but what exactly do you owe them?" Valtor asked, walking over to Tecna and touching her face, making her want to squirm away in her binds, "Isn't Tecna more important to you than they are?"

"Get your hands off of her!" Timothy protested, knowing Tecna did not like being touched by Valtor.

"Well, isn't she?" Valtor pressured.

"You have to promise me that she isn't going to get hurt!" Timothy shouted.

"I'll give you that one, Tecna will be safe, if not, you'll get your strength back. Now what do you say we shake on this?" Valtor told Timothy, and all he could do was look at Tecna, he was scared to let her get hurt, no matter what happened with him, he wanted her free.

"We don't have time to throw around compromises here." Valtor continued, "So what do you say?"

"Fine!" Timothy yelled, he just couldn't see Tecna tied up the way she was anymore, so him and Valtor shock hands, and Timothy's strength disappeared. Tecna looked at what was happening from where she sat, she didn't want Timothy to give up his strength for her, this was a huge mistake. Once the trade off was complete, Timothy tried to stand, and managed.

"You might feel a bit sick for a while, it's natural." Valtor warned him, "Maybe you should sit down." He tossed the huge dumbbell onto Timothy as he flew across the stadium. Tecna watched and didn't want to see him hurt like that.

"Now you finally know what it means to be just like everyone else." Valtor laughed, "Isn't it just great! Oh, and one more thing..." Valtor then walked over to Tecna once again.

"Teccy-pie, I made you a deal, you're free." He told her, using his powers to set her free from he binds, but he pulled her into his arms, "And Timothy, isn't she just a wonderful actress?"

"No!" Tecna coughed weakly.

"What are you talking about?" Timothy asked Valtor sharply.

"Well, it seems that your 'cupcake' has been working for me this whole time." Valtor answered him.

"You're a liar!" Timothy shouted in disbelief. Suddenly Stormy and Darcy appeared as the two little girls from Timothy's first rescue.

"Help!" Darcy cried in her disguise.

"Wow, mister, you are super strong!" Stormy added, and then, they transformed back into their original forms.

"I couldn't have done all of this without you, Teccy-pie." Valtor told Tecna.

"No, I didn't even want to... He made me do all this... I'm sorry Timmy." Tecna told Timothy as he walked away from her. She watched as Darcy and Stormy tormented him, and tears began rolling down from her teal jewelled eyes.

"Well, I have to go, there's an entire magical dimension waiting for me, with my name written all over it." Valtor laughed as he disappeared from Timothy's stadium. Watching Timothy being humiliated by the two witches, Tecna fell to her knees and sobbed.

* * *

It was now the night that the three planets would finally align after eighteen years of waiting. The power from the three planets transferred toward the Omega Dimension, creating a portal in which Valtor could unleash the creatures that were imprisoned there eighteen years ago by Sky. The portal buzzed, and Valtor approached it as he heard the creatures roar furiously.

"Creatures of the Omega Dimension, look where you are in your icy prison!" He began, "Who is the one who forced you down there?"

"King Sky!" They all answered in unison.

"And once I set you free from your captivity, what are you going to do to him?" Valtor asked them as he used his powers to break the portal's hold on the creatures.

"Destroy him!" The answered back as they emerged from the portal. There was an Ice Snake, a Lava Dragon, a Wind Griffen and a Rock Minotaur, and a Cyclopes creature.

"Excellent!" Valtor cackled. Then the five creatures burst through the portal and began heading towards Zenith instead of Magix.

"Hold it!" Valtor shouted as they all stopped dead in their tracks, "Magix is that way." And so the five beings turned the other direction to attack Magix, however Valtor stopped the Cyclopes from going any further.

"Wait one minute." He ordered, "I have a special job for you." As he headed toward Zenith, the other four beings made their way over to the peaceful realm of Magix. There, Livy was watching for any signs of attack, and when she heard roaring and shadows surrounding the skies, she looked into her binoculars to see what was going on.

"Oh no, we're under attack, I must tell King Sky and Queen Bloom!" She cried, then flew over to the castle's throne room where the king and queen were sitting, "Your Majesties, Valtor has released the creatures of the Omega Dimension, and they're almost in Magix!"

"Worn everyone! We must get our best troops ready to fight back!" Sky shouted.

"Right away, Sire!" Livy gave her king a solute and she flew all over Magix blowing her horn to tell everyone to join the king and queen in battle against the creatures of the Omega Dimension. Everyone gasped, and all the warriors and fairies began racing towards the battlefield. Sky's royal blacksmith handed him his magic sword after making sure it was maintained from the last time he used it. And Sky began blasting attack after attack at the Rock Minotaur. The Wind Griffin, meanwhile, was sucking numerous warriors and fairies into tornadoes he created with his wings. Valtor watched everything that was going on, and laughed in triumph.

* * *

Meanwhile in Zenith, the Cyclopes began destroying statues that were made of Timothy, trying to find the real hero. The people of the technology filled realm were running in fear, not knowing where their hero was or when he would appear.

"Timothy, were are you hiding!" The Cyclopes boomed as he torn an entire building apart in one quick motion as many people screamed, running from it. Then he threw it across the skies, and it landed in the middle of the street, causing a blazing fire.

"What are we going to do?" A woman asked in horror.

"Where is Timothy when we need him?" A man asked, just as terrified.

"Of course, Timothy will stop all this!" An old man encouraged the people. Suddenly the Cyclopes destroyed yet another statue of Timothy.

"Timothy, show your face and fight like the hero you claim you are!" He threatened, and not too far away, Timothy himself watched the Cyclopes destroy Zenith, Tecna stood behind him, and as he began walking into the chaos, she ran in front of him in fear.

"Timmy, don't, you'll be killed without your warrior strength!" She cried out.

"There are worse things for Zenith right now than losing me." He told her bitterly, and then continued to walk away.

"Timmy, stop!" Tecna cried out as Timothy headed straight into the heart of danger.

"Look, its Timothy!" A man announced.

"Thank the Dragon's Flame, we're saved!" Another woman shouted in relief. The Cyclopes stomped right in front of them as him and Timothy went head to head.

"So, you're the heroic Timothy that everyone's been talking about!" The Cyclopes laughed, then he tossed Timothy toward a billboard with a picture of himself, knocking out the teeth. Tecna and the group of people watching shuddered to see their hero beaten so easily. Tecna gasped, when suddenly she head struggles coming from a nearby stable. She swung open the doors to find Chicko tied up with rope.

"Take it easy, Chicko," She told him, "I'll get you free. Listen, Timothy's getting himself into a lot of trouble. We have to find Saladin right away, he's the only one who can knock some logical sense into him!" Once Tecna had freed Chicko, she hesitantly hopped aboard him, and he began to fly off, causing Tecna to scream.

* * *

Back in Magix, the fairies and warriors were losing terribly to the creatures of the Omega Dimension. The Rock Minotaur was able to bust down the protective barrier of Magix, and Valtor was more than impressed with the creatures' success. The Rock Minotaur then began to search for King Sky.

* * *

At a transport station in Zenith, Saladin was walking toward the inter-realm buses with his bags as he sulked, still wishing Timothy hadn't betrayed him.

"Hurry up if you don't want to miss your bus!" A man shouted at him. Suddenly he saw Tecna flying Chicko in the corner of his eye.

"Saladin!" Tecna called out, "Timmy needs you right now!"

"Why would he need me when he's got someone like you?" Saladin shouted back.

"He's not listening to me." Tecna told him desperately

"That's good, he's learning something!" Saladin snapped. Just then, Chicko stopped him from walking any further towards the buses.

"I know I've made a big mistake by becoming Valtor's prisoner, but this isn't about what I've done, this is about what Timmy's doing right now! If you don't stop him soon, Saladin, he's going to die!" Tecna replied.

"And you care if he does?" Saladin asked her in disbelief.

"Of course I do, I never wanted to work for Valtor in the first place and I never wanted Timmy to get hurt!" Tecna answered.

"All right then." Saladin the hopped on the back of Chicko as they headed back into Zenith's city.


	8. The Great Battle

Chapter Eight: The Great Batlle

Back with Sky and the warriors of Magix, Sky's sword was losing its power, and without the mighty power of Sword of Good, it would be a losing battle.

"I need more power for my sword!" Sky ordered.

"Your royal blacksmith his been held captive your Majesty! Everyone has been held captive!" Livy cried out as she was being dragged away, "Even me!" Just then, Sky turned around to see the Lava Dragon surround him in hot burning lava, and the Ice Snake shot piecing cold ice to harden the lava. Now King Sky was completely surrounded by frozen lava as it buried him alive.

"Well, look what we have here?" Valtor cackled wickedly, finally appearing in front of Sky.

"Valtor, it's you who is behind the destruction of my beautiful home of Magix!" Sky shouted furiously.

"Yes, you are right on the ball!" Valtor continued to laugh at the captured king of Magix triumphantly.

* * *

Back in Zenith City, the gigantic Cyclopes was using Timothy for a hackie-sack, and he couldn't do a thing about it. He landed on the beast's huge arm, and it used its finger to flick Timothy off of him. He flew and painfully hit a wall, falling to the ground in a big heap as the Cyclopes laughed at him. However, as he looked up, he could see Saladin and Tecna riding Chicko right toward him.

"Timothy!" Saladin called worriedly.

"Saladin?" He asked painfully as they all touched down and ran over to him.

"Come on, buddy, you can take this guy! You've fought creatures ten times the size of him!" Saladin encouraged him.

"You were right all along." Timothy sighed, "Dreams are really for beginners."

"No way, giving up is for beginners!" Saladin protested, "I came back because I never quit in you. Are you willing to go beyond your limits?" Suddenly, Timothy was picked back up by the huge Cyclopes, and it pulled him up to his mouth it eat him alive. However, with his quick thinking, Timothy grabbed some of the debris from the burning building, and when he was close enough, he flung the burning end at the Cyclopes. The beast flew backwards and let go of Timothy, only for him to land in the back of a truck. Once he got his bearings again, he took some rope and began running towards the legs of the Cyclopes, then he started tying the rope around the bottom of its legs as it started to fall off a very nearby cliff. Timothy watched as it continued to fall to its demise, and with the loud thud of the Cyclopes' landing, a pillar began to fall. Tecna gasped and began to run towards Timothy to warn him of the oncoming impact.

"Timmy, behind you!" She shouted in horror, pushing him out of the way of the pillar. He tumbled away, only to realize what she had just done for him.

"Tecna!" Timothy shouted in pure agony, "No, anyone but Tecna!" And so he ran toward the pillar and tried with all his might to lift it off his injured beloved. As he began lifting the large pillar, his strength began to slowly come back to him, and he could lift it effortlessly. Chicko and Saladin looked at Timothy with surprise, and he had a confused expression on his face.

"What just happened?" He asked, then tossed the pillar over the side of the cliff.

"The promise Valtor made to you is broken." Tecna explained weakly, "He told you I wouldn't get hurt." When her response, Timothy ran over to her and gathered her in his arms with pure agony. The last thing he ever wanted for Tecna was for her to be hurt in any way.

"Tecna... why, why did you do it... I never wanted you to..." Timothy couldn't compose full sentences as he looked down at her, it hurt him inside his heart to think this was all his fault.

"People will do anything... to protect the ones they love." Tecna told him softly.

"I... I'm so... I didn't want this to... I can't believe I got you into this..." Timothy continued to ramble without making full sense of what he was saying.

"Do you... always talk this much?" Tecna asked him painfully, knowing that his agony for her was preventing him from making a full statement, all Timothy could do was smile for a split second before it faded, "You don't have very much time... before Valtor is able to take over the entire... magic dimension."

"But I can't leave you... Not now." Timothy protested, "It's too dangerous for you to be alone right now, especially in this condition." Watching Timothy worry himself sick about Tecna, and watching what Tecna had just done to save his life, and the result, her injuries, made Saladin realize just how much they really meant to each other, and he finally learned to trust Tecna.

"I'll watch her, Timothy, just go fight." He reassured him.

"I thought you didn't like Tecna?" Timothy asked.

"Now I realize that she is not what she seems, she never wanted to work for Valtor in the first place." Saladin began.

"It's true..." Tecna agreed, "I sold my freedom for an ex-boyfriend I had, but then he betrayed me... Leaving me stuck as Valtor's prisoner for what I thought was gong to be my whole life... But because I refused to help him hurt you... he set me free, he didn't need me except for... me being your weakness..."

"Tecna, no matter what, I would never, ever, in my entire life... betray you, you don't have to worry about that." Timothy told her softly, "And I promise that when this battle ends, you're going to be just fine." And with those words of reassurance, Timothy placed a sweet kiss on Tecna's forehead, and ran toward Chicko, they began to fly off toward Magix.

* * *

In Magix, every single warrior and fairy that occupied the once peaceful realm were chained up, marching down toward the portal to the Omega Dimension, where they all would be trapped as Valtor's prisoners for eternity. Sky, meanwhile, was almost incased in frozen lava, and was getting more angry by every passing moment.

"When I get out of this, Valtor, you are going to pay with your life!" He threatened.

"I'm the one giving orders now, Sky." Valtor laughed wickedly, "Because now I'm the one ruling all of Magix!" As he sat on Sky's throne, he made himself a little drink, and once he took the first sip, he head a very familiar voice.

"I wouldn't admit victory just yet!" Timothy shouted as Valtor spit out what he was drinking and turned around to notice Timothy flying on the back of Chicko, heading straight for the chains that bound the warriors and fairies of Magix.

"Its Timothy, he's come to save us!" One of the fairies cried joyfully.

"I'll set you all free!" He told them all as he flew to them on Chicko, breaking their chains with his newly regained strength, this made Valtor furiously angry.

"Thank you, Timothy!" Livy shouted happily.

"Get that meddlesome boy!" Valtor ordered the Lava Dragon, and it blew its hot liquid breath towards Timothy, however, Chicko flew faster than it could blow, and ended up piling the lava all over Valtor instead.

"Not me, its Timothy you're supposed to be after!" He shouted. Then it was the Ice Snake's turn to attack. It blew shards of ice at Chicko and Timothy, but with his immortal strength, TImothy blocked himself from being hit but the ice. Chicko flew over Valtor, causing the Ice Snake to freeze Valtor instead. Then, Chicko flew Timothy to where his father was trapped in frozen lava, and he jumped off and tore the lava open, setting King Sky free from his prison. Valtor exploded with fury when he witnessed Timothy doing this.

"Thank you, son, you are the best." Sky smiled at his son proudly. When everyone was set free, Sky's royal blacksmith handed him his fully changed sword, and he was now ready to fight long and hard.

"Now watch how your dad does his job!" Sky told Timothy as the creatures of the Omega Dimension suddenly frozen in fear when they knew Sky was back on top. He shot attack after attack at the creatures, and was succeeding.

"Creatures, don't just sit around, fight, fight!" Valtor ordered. Timothy turned around to notice the Wind Griffin turn itself into one huge tornado. So he grasped to in his hands and swung it in the air before sucking the rest of the Omega creatures within it. Then, with all his might, he swung it a few more times, and tossed it into the blackened depths of space, where all of the creatures collapsed in on themselves, causing a massive explosion. Timothy and King Sky stood side by side, looking around at their success.

"We did it, son!" Sky told him.

"Together." Timothy added, suddenly he turned to see Valtor leave Magix, but before he did, he had a few haunting words for the hero.

"Thanks for destroying my rein on Magix, Timothy, but at least I have one beautiful consolation prize... your 'cupcake.'" Valtor laughed as he finally disappeared back to the Omega Dimension. As Timothy heard this, he made Chicko stop in mid air as his heart almost skipped a beat.

"Tecna!" Timothy gasped in horror, that horrible dark wizard that ruled the Omega Dimension was going to take her away from him. And so, down in the icy depths of Valtor's realm, the dark ice witch held Tecna's string of life tightly and took out life taking scissors. Timothy knew he had to hurry, he had to get to her before he lost he forever. His heart raced faster than Chicko's wings were beating. The scissors inched their way toward the string of life, and Timothy tried his hardest to get Chicko to fly faster.

"Come on, Chicko, you have to go faster than this!" Timothy shouted breathlessly. The scissors were just inches from Tecna's string of life, ready to open, and take her away with one swift motion. Timothy was so close to Tecna's location, but it was too late, he made it just seconds after the string was cut, and Tecna went limp on the ground where she lay.


	9. Where Timothy's Heart Lies

**I totally "season 3"ed this last chapter and I quite enjoyed it. :D Also there are three actual Winx Club quotes that are all from Timmy, anyone who can find them all, say so in a review. :D**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Where Timothy's Heart Lies

Timothy had just reached Tecna and Saladin's location with Chicko, but he was too late to say good-bye to his beloved, as she had been taken away in a second. Timothy jumped off Chicko, and hesitantly walked toward where Saladin was watching over Tecna.

"Tecna?" He gasped, afraid of what the answer would be, all Saladin could do was shake his head sadly in response.

"I'm sorry, Timothy," He told him quietly, "she's gone." And with those words, Timothy dropped to his knees beside the body of his treasured beloved.

"Tecna... no," Timothy then gathered her body close to him, tears welling in his eyes, "I let you down, I promised you that you would be okay." He held her close to him as Saladin watched sadly, even though Tecna and Saladin were not always at the best of terms with each other, he knew that she meant the whole magical dimension to Timothy, and seeing him so heartbroken now was one of the hardest things he ever had to witness. Even Chicko could feel Timothy's pain as he watched from where he stood. Timothy did not let Tecna go from his grasp as tears continued to fall from his eyes behind his glasses, in fact, he tightened his embrace on her just so he could pretend to be with her one more time.

"I'm so sorry, Timothy," Saladin told him, " I know how much she meant to you... But sometimes there are important people in your life that you can't bring back." Timothy looked up for a moment to look at Tecna's lifeless face once again, when suddenly he caught a glimpse of a shooting star zooming across the dark sky, with that spark of light, Timothy then had hope in his heart and a fiery determination in his eyes.

"Tecna... I know I can bring you back, and I'll find you, I promise." He whispered softly with a hiss of vengeance deep within him. He would kill Valtor if it meant he would get Tecna back safe and sound.

* * *

Deep in the cold confines of the Omega Dimension, Valtor was extremely furious that he almost have the magical dimension in his grasp, he was so close he could feel it.

"I was this close to conquering the Magical Dimension, but I just skipped the victory only because little Teccy-pie had to get frozen forever!" He shouted angrily. Suddenly, Timothy burst through the wall of ice on Chicko, laser gun and phantonblade in hand. He was pretty steamed up, and he wanted to defeat Valtor by any means necessary.

"What did you do to Tecna?" Timothy shouted with rage, "What did you do with her?"

"Oh, look who it is?" Valtor laughed, "If it isn't Tecna's so called 'hero',Timmy."

"Only Tecna can call me that!" Timothy hissed, "Now give her back to me!" At that instant, Timothy grabbed the collar of Valtor's cloak with fierce grip.

"Maybe its time for you to face reality." Valtor told him, "Let me show you something you might want to see." And then Valtor walked over to a frozen pool of water, where Tecna, along with numerous others, were forever reduced to being frozen and lifeless.

"Well, well, well, isn't a small Omega Dimension after all?" Valtor chuckled, and with his crude remark, Timothy could see Tecna's frozen soul completely still in the ice, but it was glowing a soft purple, begging him to come near it, to take it within his arms and bring it back to where it rightfully belonged.

"Tecna!" Timothy cried out as he saw her, and so he obeyed the overwhelming temptation to go on to the ice and take what was Tecna's back to her, so she could live once again.

"No, no, no, you shouldn't do that." Valtor warned when the water was too cold for Timothy to take, and he managed to pull himself back up onto the hard ground, "If you can see, your 'cupcake' is in a brand new world right now, and it is not a very warm one for that matter." Timothy stared back down at Tecna's beautiful frozen soul, and almost wanted to shed tears once again.

"Tecna, I would do anything, anything in the whole entire magical dimension just to get you back to me... You mean so much to me and I failed you. I'll get you back even if I had to..." Timothy stopped short of his rambling to look sharply at Valtor with a fierce look in his eyes.

"There's nothing you can do, Timothy, Tecna's gone forever, you can't change that." Valtor cackled, making Timothy's blood heat to a boil.

"You like to make deals Valtor." He snapped madly, "I want you to take my life, take me and set Tecna free!"

"Let me see, the son of King Sky trapped forever in a pool of ice in the Omega Dimension." Valtor thought.

"I'm waiting!" Timothy shot back with uncontrollable fury in his voice.

"Is there anything bad that could happen from this?" Valtor continued to think to himself quietly.

"Now, Valtor!" Timothy shouted.

"Very well, Tecna will be set free, and you'll stay here frozen forever." Valtor answered, and with his final word, Timothy stepped out on the unstable ice, wanting it to break from his weight so he could swim in the deathly freezing water towards his beloved.

"Oh, and did I forget to mention that you'll be frozen dead before you can reach her!" Valtor warned, watching Timothy fearlessly swim in the cold water. However, Timothy did not even care to heed Valtor's warning, as long as he was with Tecna, one way or another, he couldn't care less. He continued to swim as every muscle in his body tensed up from the extreme cold temperature, and as he swam, Icy hold out his own string of life toward the scissors of instant death, and just like before, the scissors inched closer towards the string as Timothy moved closer towards Tecna's glowing purple form. Every part of Timothy's body was aching with frostbite, but he still thought with all his strength and will power to resume swimming, and he reached his hand out to touch the beautiful glittering soul of his lost love. At that moment, Icy, the ice witch that controlled all that met their last hours, cut Timothy's string of life, however instead of the thread splitting in two, and Timothy joining Tecna in the frozen confines of the Omega Dimension, his thread began to glow a pure white. Icy attempted to cut the string once again, but to now avail.

"His thread won't cut! He's immortal!" Icy screamed in defeat. Timothy, now glowing white, and with Tecna's glittering purple soul held closely in his arms, grabbed ahold of the edge of the icy waters, and climbed out. He stepped out, and both his and Tecna's lights blinded everything within a twenty meter radius.

"This is impossible, you're still alive!" Valtor shouted in disbelief, "Then that only means you're..."

"A warrior!" Darcy and Stormy continued his sentence as Timothy walked away with Tecna's glowing light purple soul held delicately within his embrace.

"This is not the end, boy, I will conquer the Magical Dimension and take everyone with me!" Valtor announced, only to be punched in the face hard by Timothy as he walked passed. Timothy's face was hard as stone as he began to leave the frozen, heartless place with the love of his life in his arms.

"Okay, your father, King Sky, he knows how to deal with this." Valtor began in a desperate act to persuade Timothy to turn the tables, "What if you just put in a good word for me and we could forget about this whole thing." And then Valtor did something Timothy did not like one bit, it caused his blood to boil and his fury to explode, especially after what he did to take Tecna away from him.

"See, come on, Tecna," Valtor continued, lifting Tecna's fragile figure's head toward Timothy, "Talk to him, explain things to him... logically."

"Don't you dare touch her, ever again!" Timothy snapped furiously, and then punched Valtor right in the chest, making him fly a short distance, into the frozen ice water, where the left over souls that occupied it surrounded him, seeking out their revenge for him trapping them down there for eternity.

"He is not going to be too thrilled when he gets out of that one." Darcy replied worriedly.

"I think you mean 'if' he gets out of that one." Stormy pointed out.

"If... you're right, there's a chance he won't." Darcy chuckled. The two evil witch watched as their master was suddenly frozen in place in the ice, the water itself had frozen over completely, now that the one who claimed it was trapped within it's boundaries.

* * *

Timothy made it back with Tecna's glowing light purple soul still held ever so delicately in his embrace, and he walked up to the actual body of his beloved as Saladin and Chicko watched with desperate hope. Timothy fell to his knees, and gently lay the beautiful soul of his loved one right on top of her lifeless body, and grasped her hand tightly. The soul was automatically absorbed into Tecna's body, and then, there was a blinding purple light, however it vanished as soon as it was revealed. Just seconds later, Tecna's skin began to gain its angelic complexion, and she could take a few deep breaths of fresh air. Timothy was so relieved to see Tecna's enchanting teal eyes open once again that he gently gathered her within his arms, and never wanted to let her go again, and he pulled her towards him.

"Tecna... I thought I lost you... Valtor took you away from me, and I vowed to go into the depths of the Omega Dimension just to get you back. I would've took my own life and it wouldn't matter, as long as you were spared any more harm... I would do it. I've made many promises in my life and this was one I intend to keep as long as I am breathing, I could never forgive myself if I couldn't be with you, so I promise to keep you from any harm." Timothy rambled before placing endless kisses on Tecna's forehead as she looked up at him, puzzled.

"Timmy... you would risk your life for me... just to keep me safe... Why?" Tecna gasped weakly, being instantly crushed by the falling pillar, and then having her life suddenly taken away from her, drained a lot of her physical energy.

"We can lose all sense of logic... for the ones they love." Timothy told Tecna in a gentle whisper, and with that, he stood up with Tecna still gathered in his arms, and he carried her bridal style as they were about to share their first kiss on the lips. However the moment was stopped short when a blast of light appeared beside them, and a cloud materialized underneath Timothy's feet. The cloud was sent by King Sky and the warriors and fairies of Magix, and it began to take Tecna and Timothy away. Saladin jumped on the back of Chicko and followed the cloud to the gates of Magix, where everyone was awaiting Timothy's arrival. Once they were on the steps of Magix, Timothy lay Tecna down on the soft cloud so she could rest, and he walked up the stairs toward his parents as everyone else cheered endlessly for him. He reached his mother and father, and they both smiled at him proudly.

"Timothy, we are very proud of what you did." Queen Bloom told her son.

"Thank you, mom." Timothy answered her, then his dad came up with an equally big smile on his face.

"Excellent work, son," King Sky told Timothy, "you did it, you are now known as a true hero in Zenith."

"You were willing to give anything and everything to save this young woman." Bloom added.

"A hero isn't made by how much strength he has, but the strength he has in his heart," Sky continued, "and for that, your warrior-hood has been restored, and you can come back and live in Magix." As Sky told Timothy this, the gates of Magix opened wide with a pure white light, and its beautiful magnificence could finally be seen. All of the fairies and warriors of Magix began hugging and greeting Timothy with open arms. Tecna just watched everyone rejoice over Timothy's reunion back in the glorious realm of Magix and sighed weakly.

"Congratulations, Timmy, you've worked your whole life for this," She replied, "you deserve it." Then, Timothy turned back towards Tecna, who was still resting on the soft cloud at the bottom of the stairs to the entrance of Magix. His smile faded when he saw her, he knew he made a promise to her and refused to break it.

"Dad, I have been waiting all my life for this moment, the moment I rejoin everyone in Magix, but..." Timothy began, walking down the steps toward Tecna once again, and kneeling down beside her, taking her hand, "Even if I was immortal, I would have a void... an emptiness all around me if I didn't have Tecna in my life. I want to stay in Zenith with her, now I have a lifelong mission, to protect her no matter what." King Sky and Queen Bloom looked at each other with deep emotion for his son, who had found someone to love during his goal of becoming a warrior again, but his willingness to be with the one he loved was greater than his willingness to rejoin his family. So, knowing Timothy would be happy, Sky and Bloom accepted Timothy's request.

"Come here, cupcake." Timothy then pulled Tecna into the most passionate kiss the two could ever have imagined possible, and despite Tecna's physical weakness at the time, she managed to pull him even closer to her to make the kiss last even longer. Everyone around them cheered in happiness, knowing Timothy's intentions for returning to Zenith were pure. Everyone celebrated the victory, and Valtor's total defeat, and Timothy, Tecna, Chicko and Saladin all went back to the realm of Zenith, to be greeted joyously by every citizen there. Then they all saw it, Timothy's portrait was painted in the night sky by the fairies of Magix with the brightest of stars, and it could be seen for miles around.

"Hey, Saladin trained him!" A stranger pointed up in the sky to witness the wondrous mural, and hearing those words brought a tear to Saladin's eyes, knowing his lifelong dream had finally come true. Timothy spent the rest of his life in devotion to the protection of Zenith and the realms of the Magical Dimension, but most personally, and most importantly, he devoted his life to protect and cherish the one closest to his heart, Tecna.


End file.
